He
Names He, Speak, Happy Coincidences. None of these feel like a 'true' name. Purpose He claims to be an element of synchronicity and is also some sort of trickster spirit. I suspect that the magician who uses this will experience an increase of extremely unlikely 'happy coincidences' and possibly funny situations. I think that those who are not familiar with the servitor and are exposed to the sigil might be targets of pranks. Appearances The only appearance I've been shown is a blurry bust of a bald man in a suit with a mischievous smile on his face. How to Evoke 'He' seems to be very casual, and is more than willing to work with magicians, so getting Him to come is not difficult. I've been drawing the sigil and vibrating "I call that which is all which is not which is some. I call He that is at my shoulder. Come, Fucker!" A word of warning. I'm not completely sure of the nature of this entity, however I have felt a little bit odd after working with him, as if he has something up his sleeve that I am not seeing quite yet. I have 'cleansed' the sigil, and made sure that this entity is a manifestation of my higher will and not something nasty pretending to be, but I am still unsure if even that was sufficient. Him: "Like the left road runs, friend.." Everblaze: "..." Him: "Well.. Speak, Sir, Son, Friend." Everblaze: "I know you well. We have been together for quite some time." Him: "You could say that. Time.. That's a fun one." Everblaze: "I know your sigil. I know now what you are. *" Him: "Yes... It is I!" Everblaze: "What is your name?" Him: : "My name is He. He. He. He. My name is Speak, Friend! My name is My Goodness! My name is That which is all which is not which is some. I am an aspect of Synchronicity. I am he at your shoulder" (My attention breaks) Everblaze: "Speak, He. *Laugh!*" He: "I am he at your shoulder that, as I was saying motherfucker, that itches you to throw the coin in the wishing well. I am he at your break pedal that makes you slow down just enough to see your buddy at the side of the road. I am he at the 711 who wears a "Do I look like I care?" shirt and gives you a quarter. I am he that gives you that last pack of cigarettes in the carton. I am the resin in your bowl." Everblaze: "Happy Coincindences. But.. You are also a trickster. A joker. The card that gets pulled out of the deck during the shittiest of card games." He: "I am the yugioh card in your tarot deck." He: " I am a trickster motherfucker. Like Puck at a town hall meeting." Everblaze: "Show me yourself."** Everblaze: "Thank you, He. Welcome to fruition." He Lives! My Goodness, He Lives! My Goodness, Speak Friend, For He Lives! *: A sigil popped into my mind a few months ago. You all might remember it. I got a vibe that it wanted to be slapped on some weird pictures and spammed around the internets. So that happened. Tonight I heard a voice as I was meditating on happy coincidences. ** A constantly blurred series of lines in the vague shape of a bald man. Despite the blurriness, his eyes look mischievous. He holds out his hand in friendship.